Unstoppable
by puravidaloco
Summary: Kirk and Bones learn that love is unstoppable even when the circumstances seem impossible. No slash.Based on the song 'Unstoppable' by Rascall Flatts. Already Complete. NOW COMPLETE. Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is a multichapter fic, based on the song 'Unstoppable' by Rascall Flatts. Hope you enjoy.

_So, So you've made a lot of mistakes, walked down the road a little sideways. Cracked a brick when you hit the wall_

James T. Kirk shuddered involuntarily, eliciting a moan from the prone figure on his lap. He looked down, a deep sadness crossing his normally confident and happy features.

"I'm sorry, Bones." he whispered, pushing the sweaty dark hair back off his best friend's forehead. "I'm so sorry."

Bones didn't respond. He didn't move an inch; he didn't even seem to hear Jim at all. Jim's eyes roved over his friends broken form again, a lump forming in his throat at the sight of all the injuries. The left side of Bones' face was purple and swollen. His breathing was labored, probably due to at least two broken ribs that Jim had managed to identify. He had bruising all across his torso. His left leg was cut in a few places, deep ugly lacerations, and his left ankle looked angry and swollen.

Jim sighed, leaning his head back and resting it against the cold wall of the cell behind him. This was just wrong. Bones never got hurt. Bones was never _supposed _to get hurt. And yet here they were, trapped in a musty prison cell on some godforsaken planet with Bones quite possibly dying in his arms. This was all his fault. It had been his mistakes that had gotten them there. He closed his eyes, and remembered.

**Flashback**

Jim Kirk and Leanord McCoy paused in their trek through the forest of Beta V, a largely unsettled planet that was almost entirely covered in a rainforest system. Bones bent over, sipping some water out of his canteen and brushing the sweat off his brow. "Damnit Jim", he breathed straightening slowly. "How much longer?"

"What?" Kirk said, smirking at his friend. "A little walk too much for you Bones?"

McCoy shot him a death glare. "Your next physical is going to be painful. Very, very painful."

Jim shook his head and laughed, stepping forward to continue their trek through the underbrush. Bones followed, suppressing his own smile in turn. After a minute they stopped in a small clearing, and found Spock and Sulu waiting for them, packs full of fresh samples for Starfleet's Science Officers. Spock immediately stepped forward towards the pair. "Captain", he murmured. "We are ready to be beamed back to the ship. I suggest we do so immediately."

"What's the rush Spock?" Jim said jovially, rocking back on his heals, "Did we get all the samples we need?"

Spock nodded quickly. "Yes, Captain. I really must insist that we leave. Now, please."

Kirk frowned, taking a brief look around before intoning, "Spock?"

Chaos erupted, so suddenly that the small away team was totally caught off guard. There was an explosion off to Jim's left and he dove to the side, grabbing McCoy and pulling him down. Spock dropped to one knee, his phaser already in his hand while Sulu ducked and yanked out his sword.

The clearing was suddenly filling with Romulans. It was obvious that the away team was very outnumbered, and, as Kirk observed when he spotted the phasers, the Romulans were very well armed.

Spock got up swiftly, pointing his phaser and firing as he shouted, "Run!"

Kirk didn't need to be told twice. He pushed himself to his feet, dragged McCoy up and managed to somehow propel them both forward. He and McCoy ran steadily, chasing Sulu, who was shouting something into his communicator. A quick glance over his shoulder showed him Spock, who was gaining on the group, occasionally turning and firing his phaser at their pursuers.

Jim could hear the enemy gaining rapidly behind them, as another small explosion to his right rocked the ground. Suddenly, up ahead he saw the golden lights of beaming encase Sulu. _Thank God, Scotty_, he thought in relief. This would soon be over.

Sulu disseappeared. Kirk waited for the golden light to surround him, for the transport pad of his beloved ship to materialize around him, but he saw nothing but the continuing green of the thick forest rushing by. He glanced back. Spock was gone too. And he and McCoy were still running. With a sinking feeling, he realized he and McCoy must have lost their communicators. "Faster Bones!" he shouted, glancing back at his panting friend, who had fallen just a little behind. "We've got to keep running." As he glanced back he spotted the pursuing Romulans, now much closer than before, and watched as one of them threw something towards him and Bones.

There was the sound of an explosion, a flash of light, someone screamed in pain. Then everything was dark.

He came to huddled in the corner of a damp and musty cell. His head was buzzing and his whole body ached, but as he moved carefully checking himself for injuries he found nothing more than some minor cuts and bruises. There was vague pain in his back, but he chose to ignore it, too used to such minor injuries to even care. He sat up slowly, looking around, then gasped in shock. Bones was laying, unmoving in the middle of the cell, covered in blood and bruises.

**End Flashback**

Jim shifted, carefully pulling his friend a little closer and holding him tight as Bones shuddered and moaned again. That vague pain between his shoulder blades seemed to flare, protesting the movement, but he ignored it. Bones was more important now. He felt a lump forming in his throat as he held is friend. This was all his fault. His mistakes had gotten them here. He hadn't listened to Spock when the Vulcan's instincts had told him something was wrong. He hadn't checked to make sure his communicator was still on him. They were trapped. And Bones was dying.

-Author's Notes-

This is my first foray into multi-chapter fiction. I really hope you enjoy the story. I completely made up the planet name 'Beta V'. I'm not sure if this already a planet that has already appeared in the Original Series, or Star Trek in general. If it is, let me know and perhaps I can come up with a planet name that has not already been used. Otherwise, that's all for now folks!


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah you've got a pocket full of regrets, pulled you down faster than a sunset. Hey it happens to us all. When the cold hard rain just won't quit and you can't see your way out of it. _

Night had fallen on the rainforest planet Beta V, and with the night came a surprising drop in temperature. Jim could feel Bones jerking and shivering involuntarily, and he held his friend tighter, rubbing his hands up and down Bones arms in an attempt to warm him. The cell they were in was pitch black. Jim couldn't see in own hand in front of his face, much less Bones.

The cell they were in had been hastily improvised out of a storage container from a Romulan ship. It was small, with only one door, and a few holes in the top that let in air, and (during the day) light. One sliding door opened and shut from the outside only, as Jim had ascertained when he had first come to consciousness in the cell and had immediately started looking for a way to escape.

"Jim…"

The ragged whisper from Bones startled Jim. He pressed a hand to his friend's forehead, noting how hot his skin felt to the touch. "I'm here, Bones." he said softly. "It's ok."

"Not your fault, Jim." Bones gasped, another shiver racking his body.

Jim shook his head, glad Bones couldn't see him in the dark cell. Every small move he made seemed to intensify the pain in shoulders, and he was gritting his teeth, trying to shove it down and pay attention to Bones. Uninjured, Bones would have noticed this in a heartbeat, but in his current state… Kirk sighed, trying not to finish that train of thought.

He had failed. This was his fault. He felt the regrets of the day rushing back to him. Bones wasn't even supposed to be here. Kirk had assigned a young biologist, fresh from the academy to the mission, but Bones had insisted on going. Something about Jim's allergies, unknown plant substance, and Jim needing Bones to save his ass from anaphylactic shock. In the end, Jim had given in, thinking it would be fun to finally get Bones off the ship and out exploring.

He sighed, again, feeling frustrated. Bones had not spoken for a few minutes, and Jim assumed he had gone unconscious again. He looked around the cell, attempting to pass the time by running various escape scenarios. After a few minutes he gave up. He was kidding himself. Bones was in no condition to be moved in an escape attempt, and he could not even open the cell. He could see no way out of this.

Hikaru Sulu watched Acting Captain Spock as he paced the bridge. Though the Vulcan's expression was as impassive as ever, Sulu could feel the frustration emanating from the Vulcan in palpable waves. Checov sat next to him, feverishly tapping through calculations and scans, a frown pulling at his young face. "Zis should not have happened.", he muttered, moving through the scans at lightning speeds. "Ze scans indicated no sentient life on ze planet."

Spock looked up. "The scans were incorrect Ensign Chekov, as we noted when over twenty armed Romulans were shooting at us."

Chekov flushed as Sulu sent him a sympathetic glance. "I am running furzer scans on ze planet, Keptin, looking for ozer signs of life. Ve vill find Keptin Quirk and ze Doctor."

Spock stared at Chekov for a moment before nodding curtly and returning to his pacing. Sulu sighed. He had seen the Romulans. He had been there, running for his life/ They had been many, heavily armed, and well organized in their chase. Kirk and McCoy must have been captured. They were in the hands of enemies that were focusing on not being found by Starfleet officer. Even worse, the Romulans were not demanding a ransom, meaning the Captain and CMO were most likely dead.

Sulu stood up and walked over to Chekov, determined to help him with his scans. Even if it seemed hopeless, and he could see no possible rescue for their missing (and most likely dead) friends, he was damned well going to try.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You find your faith has been lost and shaken, you take back what's been taken. Get on your knees and dig down deep. You can do what you think is impossible."-Rascall Flatts  
_

How long had they been here? Jim could not tell. The logical half of his mind (that spoke, ironically, in Spock's voice) told him that they could not have been here more that 24 hours. The makeshift cell had gone dark with night once, and now was bright with daylight again. There had been no contact from their captors verbally, just a bucket of water and some stale bread pushed into the cell sometime before dark yesterday. He had managed to coax McCoy into taking some water a few times, when he was awake.

This line of thought suddenly brought him back to his friend, who was sleeping feverishly in his lap. Bones' injuries looked bad. The leg was beginning to swell, making the Starfleet issue black trousers look uncomfortably tight and the lacerations were oozing blood and green puss. His skin was covered in sweat, and burning hot to the touch. His bruised face was flushed with fever.

Kirk felt his throat tighten as he pressed his hand to Bones' forehead again, running his fingers through the sweat soaked, dark hair. How in the world were they going to get out of this? He was supposed to be the crazy genius. He had figured his way out of the worst sort of trouble before. Now he felt helpless. He was failing, not only himself, but Bones too. This was going to kill Bones, and with Bones gone, it would kill him eventually. He knew he could not survive with Bones blood on his hands, if Bones' death was his fault.

Suddenly, in rush of sickening guilt and elating pride, Kirk wanted to kick himself. Hard. In the face. He was forgetting his crew. He had the best and brightest in the galaxy on the _Enterprise_ and probably the most loyal. He knew they were out there, frantically searching for him and the Doctor. And he knew that he could not give up. If he gave up, it would mean he had lost faith in his crew, and that would never happen. However, he had no way of escape with Bones in the state he was in…which was, seemingly dying. Bones was dying. The thought made Kirk sick.

So how could he, Captain James T. Kirk, show faith in his crew? How could he not give up, take back the faith and stubbornness that he had almost let slip away? He could keep himself and Bones alive long enough for the crew to find them. With this hopeful resolution, he shifted Bones into a semi-sitting position, again ignoring the pain in his back. It would just have to wait. Bones moaned, his eyes cracking open. "Jim…What?", he croaked.

Jim carefully balanced Bones in a sitting position against the wall, and pulled the water bucket closer. Ignoring his sore and protesting legs, and his now screaming back, he shifted so he was kneeling next to Bones. He cupped a little water in his hands. "Come on, Bones." he murmured softly. "Drink." He tipped a little water into his friend's mouth, and repeated the process for a few more mouthfuls, before taking just a little for himself.

"Jim…I'm tired." Bones whispered. Jim shifted so he was facing Bones. He reached forward and gripped his best friend's shoulders in his hands. "Don't you dare give up on me, Bones. Do you hear me? They are coming for us. The crew and Spock are searching for us right now. You _can't _give up. That's an order."

Bones just stared at him for a minute before nodding once. Jim knew by the nod and by the spark that still lingered in his eyes, that Bones was not giving up yet, and would keep on fighting until there was no fight left in him. Jim sighed, shifting back so he was sitting against the wall of the cell again, and pulled Bones back into his lap, stifling a cry of pain as his back protested the strain. He gripped his friends' hand in his own and wrapped his other arm around his broad shoulders holding him tightly. "They are coming, Bones. Don't lose your faith in them. They will come for us."

-8-8-

On the bridge of the _Enterprise_, the air felt literally charged with tension. It was electric, and stifling all at the same time, and in the middle of the mess, Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu were hunched over Chekov's station, silently running through scans and computer readouts. Occasionally, Sulu would interrupt Chekov's feverish typing, with typing of his own, with a formula or a piece of programming to amp up Chekov's scans. Often, it would be for something Chekov had missed, but there were no reprimands attached to the assistance. The two worked in efficient silence.

This was what Chekov loved about Sulu, their ability to work together and stay on the same pace. Sulu understood how Pavel's mind worked. He knew when to speak, and when to remain silent, and how to help even in the most desperate situations. They were Kirk's dream team, the young pilot and navigator. And together, they were going to find their Captain. Spock at the moment was dealing with unpleasant members of the Admirality, who were trying to tell him that starting up negotiations would be the best solution to the problem. Chekov could hear the voices arguing, but to him it was just buzzing in the background. He was focused on his work. Besides, he knew that there was no way to negotiate with the angry Romulans. According to Sulu, they hadn't even stopped to say 'Hello' or 'Go away' before firing on the away team.

Their scans moved to another quadrant, and he and Sulu continued their work together, moving and tapping, equations, programs, and images of the planet below flying through their heads and across the screen. Suddenly a quiet beep sounded from the computer. Sulu finally spoke. "There" He muttered softly, knowing the fussy Admiral currently arguing with Spock could see them from the viewscreen. He surreptitiously dragged his finger above the screen, stopping for only a moment at a spot the scans had picked up on, reading a form of electrical signals. "Focus there." He dragged one of the lines of computer code towards him and typed an add in, asking the computer to search for anything _non-_biological on the planet's surface. Chekov proceeded with the scan…and picked it up. Something was there, something made of steel and aluminum, resting on the surface of the planet. There was high electrical activity. Something was there that didn't belong. Chekov tensed. Sulu gripped his shoulder, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "You found them kid. You did it."

The world suddenly seemed form around them, as Chekov finally allowed his concentration to slip just a bit from the computer screen. The activity on the bridge was surprisingly loud to his ears. Spock was staring at the computer screen, his clenched hands clasped behind his back. "I assure you, Admiral" he was saying to the stuffy suit on the screen, "there is no possible or logical diplomatic solution to this problem. When we find the Captain and Dr. McCoy, and I assure you that we will, we will use _whatever means necessary_ to procure their safe return to the _Enterprise._ Good Day to you, Sir." And with that, Spock ended the conversation.

Chekov stood. "Commander Spock." he spoke, shakily. He was still unnerved by the Vulcan sometimes, especially when anger seemed to be just behind the calm exterior.

Spock turned his head, looking calm, if a little tense. "Yes, Ensign Chekov?"

"Sir…" Chekov swallowed. "I…Ve…Ve found zem, sir."

Spock nodded, "Well then, Ensign, we must take action immediately." The bridge was suddenly a buzz of activity, and Spock started barking orders. In a matter of seconds he had given the conn. to Uhura and had dragged him and Sulu off the bridge. Before, he could blink, it seemed Chekov was stationed in the transporter room with Scotty, and Spock and Sulu and a couple of security officers were beaming down. As the golden light encased the new away team, Chekov met Sulu's gaze and understood. _We'll be back, _the dark eyes seemed to say,_ All of us._ And for the first time since this fiasco had begun, Chekov felt hope. He had done the impossible, and they would be back. Everybody would be safe. He had faith. They had to be.


	4. Chapter 4

_Keep on believing, Don't give in. _

Spock had his phaser out and ready the moment they beamed down to the surface of the planet. Ahead of him, he could see the Romulan camp. Chekov had been right.

His first instinct, mostly fueled by the raw anger and frustration he was just barely keeping control over, was to rush into the camp and destroy all the Romulans in his path. He could see immediately that this course of action would be illogical. Many Romulans were moving about hastily in the camp, and they all appeared to be armed.

He looked back to his team, giving them a silent hand motion that signaled them to stay low. Cautiously he led the four of them to a better vantage point, a small outcropping of low rocks just outside the camp's boundaries.

From what he could see the camp had not been in existence long, and had been rather hastily constructed. Ramshackle tents and small shelters littered the site in a rather disorganized manner. Romulan soldiers moved among the tents, but he could see no sentries posted outside any of the tent structures, which may have indicated prisoners. Then he saw it. It was isolated, further towards the outside of the camp spread. It looked to be a large storage container. He could see one entrance, a sliding steel door, and a sentry was posted there, holding a large weapon in his hands and looking rather bored.

Calculations, statistics, and plans of attack began running through his mind in a mad train of thought. Four guards posted at four corners of the camp. They could sneak by in a simple maneuver. One sentry guarding the prisoners in an isolated location. Spock felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. The Romulan's mistake would be the key to their success. They could get to the Captain and Dr. McCoy fairly easily, and most likely without detection. The only issue would be getting them out. Inside the camp, communication and transporter abilities would be gone, due to protection devised by the Romulans. They had to get their possibly injured (or dead, but Spock pushed aside that thought quickly) team members outside camp boundaries before they could be beamed up. Difficult, Spock concluded, but not impossible.

He turned back to his team. "We will circle northward, towards the storage container." He allowed them to look so they could see their destination. "Holmes", he addressed one of the security officers, "You will disable the sentry and make sure he is rid of his weapon. Do so quietly. There is no need to kill, only stun. After you have accomplished this, Sulu, Crick, and I will move forward. Crick will stay with you and keep watch outside while Sulu I retrieve the Captain and Dr. McCoy. We will move them quickly outside the camp boundary, where I will contact Mr. Scott to beam us up to the ship."

The team nodded at him firmly, signaling their understanding. Sulu in particular had a blazing look in his eye. His sword was clutched in his hand and he looked ready for a fight.

They moved forward, skirting around the camp, towards the north edge, Spock occasionally checking his sensors to make sure they were still outside the camp boundaries and able to communicate with the ship. Soon they reached the edge where the prison sat. They were fortunate. The prison cell was right on the boundaries, a mere fifteen feet from where they crouched watching, still able to communicate with the ship. They would not have to move far before they could be beamed back to the _Enterprise._

Spock signaled Holmes, who moved forward silently and quickly, stunning the sentry with his phaser and divesting him of his weapon. Spock watched the camp. They had not been seen yet. He signaled Holmes to stay low, and moved forward, Crick and Sulu close behind. The storage container was not even locked. He carefully pushed aside the door, slipping inside with Sulu on his heels.

Jim was there, sitting propped up against the wall, holding Dr. McCoy on his lap. His eyes flew open as they entered the crate, his body tensing as though readying for a fight. Then relief and elation all at once seemed to flood his exhausted features. "Spock!" He said hoarsely. "Sulu! I knew you would come."

Spock put a finger to his lips and moved forward. "There is no time to linger, Captain." He said softly as he pulled Dr. McCoy carefully into his arms, hoisting the unconscious man over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "We must move quickly." Sulu helped the captain to his feet, and supported him as they made their way out of the cell and into the open.

Of course, such activity could not have gone unnoticed for long. As they ran (or in Jim's case stumbled) to the boundary of the camp they could hear shouts and weapon fire. However, the Romulans were too late. They were outside the camp's boundary in a matter of seconds. "Mr. Scott" Spock spoke into his communicator. "Beam us out."

Fortunately, just before they were beamed up, Spock did have the pleasure of firing his phaser at a Romulan who had come a little too close for comfort.

-8-8-8-

Jim had never been so happy to be back on the _Enterprise _in all the time he had served. He looked around the transport pad, grinning, happy to see the faces of his crew beaming back at him. He looked over at Spock, who was gently surrendering Bones to Dr. M'Benga, another capable Starfleet medical officer. Bones still looked bad, and Dr. M'Benga looked worried. He made an attempt to wrench himself out of Sulu's grasp in a sudden rush of need to get to Bones, to be by his best friend's side. The world suddenly went gray as pain shot up from between his shoulder blades, racing in a fire up his back, and seemed to explode in his head. He heard distant shouts. Then, nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thanks to all of you who have visited this story! I was really excited to see so many hits. If you all wish to review, please feel free! This is the last chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it. Disclaimer: I own nothing

_It will come and make you whole again. It always will, it always does. Love is __**unstoppable.**_

"Damnit, Jim!"

The voice seemed to float to him, but it was a great sound to hear. That voice saying those words always meant the same thing. No matter what happened to him as long as he heard that voice, that familiar gruffness, he knew everything would be alright. He smiled and opened his eyes, expecting to see Bones above him, armed with a hypospray and ready to scold him into the next galaxy for whatever idiotic thing he had done this time.

Bones was not standing above him, however, or anywhere in his immediate line of sight. Jim turned his head frantically and finally spotted Bones to his left. Laying in a biobed.

Suddenly all the memories of the past few days came rushing back to him. _Bones was dying_. Seized with a sudden and immediate need to get to his friend, he threw himself off the bed, ignoring Bones' cry of, "Jim, damnit, stay where you are!"

Pain shot up his back and neck from between his shoulder blades, making his whole head ache. The room seemed to tilt in front of him, and he felt sick as he fell to his hands and knees. He could hear Bones shouting for a nurse.

"No…" He protested vaguely as he was helped to his feet and gently pushed back to the bed. He looked up. Nurse Chapel was directly in front of him, shaking her head as she tried to push him onto the biobed. He reached out, grabbing her wrist. She stopped and met his gaze. "Please." he murmured. "I need to see Bones. I need to know…he's okay."

Nurse Chapel stared at him for a moment, then her features seemed to soften. She nodded and shifted positions, carefully moving to his side and helping him over to the bed where Bones lay. Before he knew it, Kirk was sitting in softly padded chair on the side of the bed, Bones gazing at him steadily. Nurse Chapel had left the room.

Bones gaze was steady, but furious. Kirk could understand why. He was responsible for his best friend's current state. Bones was propped up on several pillows. The bruises on his face were a mottled yellow and blue color, and Kirk could see bandages encasing his left leg, which was propped up on several pillows of its own. "Bones," he said softly, looking back at the doctor. "I…"

"_DAMNIT JIM_." Bones exploded, shouting at Jim as he never had before. "What in TARNATION were you thinking getting off that bed? Do you have any idea what happened to you?"

Kirk was entirely taken aback. Bones had yelled at him before, but never like this. "No, I…"

"Well of course you don't Jim. YOU, being YOU, took a damn splinter to the back from the explosion! It was lodged between your shoulder blades and pressing INTO your spinal column! You were damn near paralyzed! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE OR CARE TO TELL ME!"

Jim felt offended. "You were sick, Bones." He whispered. "I had to…"

"You _had to what, Jim?_ Be the damn hero, again? Ignore your own pain?" Bones thundered, now red in the parts of his face that weren't covered in bruises.

"I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!" Jim shouted back, feeling sick again. He could feel the guilt clawing at his stomach. "WE WERE STUCK DOWN THERE AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT. I COULD TAKE A LITTLE PAIN IF IT MEANT YOU STAYED ALIVE."

And suddenly, there was silence. They stared at eachother for a long time, saying nothing. Then Bones reached out, clasping Jim's hand in his own. "It was never your fault Jim. You could never have known about the Romulans. Nobody could have known. And, even if you were being a damned fool, you did keep me alive down there." He said softly, understanding in his dark eyes.

Jim dropped his head, staring down at the floor. "My stupid mistakes got us there. You weren't even supposed to be there, Bones. It was all my…" Jim was interrupted by a slap to the back of his head. He raised his eyes again in surprise, meeting Bones gaze.

"Kid," Bones said, gripping Jim's hand again. "I love ya. Now shut the hell up, and don't let me ever hear ya beating yourself up like that ever again."

Jim stared at his friend for a moment, then smiled, just a little. "That was a tough one, huh?" He said softly, referring to the mission-gone-bad.

Bones smiled and dropped Kirk's hand to ruffle his hair, affectionately. "One for the books, I'd say. But, really Jim? You are a good Captain."

Jim smiled, feeling better than he had days. There was the sudden sound of footsteps. Jim turned his head, smiling as his First Officer entered the room. "Spock!" He greeted happily. "What brings you down to sickbay?"

Spock raised an eyebrow and replied. "I am merely here to inquire after your status Captain, and the status of the Doctor. You are both looking much better today."

Bones smiled. "I'm healin' Spock. M'Benga said I'll be up and at 'em in two weeks."

Spock nodded. "Encouraging news, Doctor. And you Captain?"

Kirk grinned. "I was just about to walk out of here actually. I'm all ready for active duty."

The familiar _Damnit Jim!_ from Bones and the raised eyebrow Spock gave him seemed to fill him up. He felt whole, safe, and comfortable again. His crew had come through for him. He was home, on the _Enterprise,_ surrounded by the people he loved. And love was, he realized as he sat there with his two closest friends, truly unstoppable.


End file.
